


A Stake In Earth

by tielan



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t mean to be rude – it just happens. But she has to fight the urge to say sorry. Captain Tsing has already had words with her and Jupiter will try not to apologise to people she doesn’t know. The day she stops saying sorry to the people around her for screwing up is probably the day she should just say ‘fuck it’ and take Regenex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stake In Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're going through the Jupiter Ascending kinkmeme and find someone [actively encouraging a crossover with Pacific Rim](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=60628#cmt60628). *sigh*
> 
> It should really be tagged with a whole bunch of things, including '#oh look i did a thing' and '#sorry not sorry'. But I'm not fond of fics being tagged like that in the AO3 tag system, so yeah, nope.

They’re on their way back to their stuff in the early twilight, with Jupiter laughing in delighted glee as she clings to Caine’s back, when she feels him tense, and the forward motion of his wings stops.

It takes her a few seconds longer to spot the woman standing at the edge of the building, the wide oval of her face moon-pale in the fast-fading evening light. Human – at least, there’s no signs that she’s half-something-else. And she’s dressed like a human from Earth and doesn’t carry any visible alien technology. In fact – Jupiter squints a little – she looks like any thirty-something Asian-American woman, in a t-shirt and jeans, jacketed against the evening chill.

“Who are you?” Caine doesn’t set them down, but projects his voice out in challenge. “State your name and business.”

The woman looks at him, then back to Jupiter. She lifts her right hand, as though hailing Jupiter, and the delicate blue gleam of her seal twinkles in the last light of day.

“My name is Mako Mori, Entitled Recurrence of the Lady of the Yeaga. But I was born in 1978 as Mako Mori of Tanegashima, Japan. And I have a proposal for Jupiter Jones, Entitled Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, Lady of Earth.”

Another Recurrence from Earth? 1978? That’s nearly forty years. Jupiter stares at Mako for a moment, before realising Caine’s head has turned slightly, waiting for her verdict. She jerks her head towards the building, and Mako steps back as Caine wings in.

Jupiter’s mind is buzzing as she steps down the pipes and onto the rooftop proper – a proposal? Not another marriage one, she hopes. She’s totally off marriage proposals. Besides, how could another Entitled Recurrence have been born on Earth? Although the woman does look Japanese, now she comes to think on it – ageless, in that way Asians have – although if she’s an Entitled Recurrence the she has access to—

“Regenex. It’s made from people,” she says. Blurts, actually – god, why wasn’t she born with thought censors like the rest of humanity?

But Mako doesn’t seem surprised at all. Instead her gaze sharpens. “Yes. And you kept Balem Abrasax from Harvesting Earth’s people for it – for which you have my thanks. I have been trying to find a way for twenty years—”

“You didn’t come alone.” Caine’s been sniffing the air, and now his gaze is focused at the rooftop door that leads to the staircase down. “Who is he?”

Mako seems amused rather than insulted. She also doesn’t answer the question, but addresses Jupiter. “Do you know what it is you have in the loyalty of a lycantant?”

“Better than you,” Jupiter retorts, then winces. She doesn’t mean to be rude – it just happens. But she has to fight the urge to say sorry. Captain Tsing has already had words with her and Jupiter will try not to apologise to people she doesn’t know. The day she stops saying sorry to the people around her for screwing up is probably the day she should just say ‘fuck it’ and take Regenex.

“Maybe,” Mako says. “Maybe not. That is the other reason I’m here.”

She makes no sign, gives no signal, but the door opens and a man steps out.

“I told you,” Mako says to him.

“No,” he reminds her with a smile that makes the yards between him and the Lady of the Yeaga seem like nothing, “ _I_ told you.”

“This is my consort – Lord Raleigh Becket, Entitled of the Danga—”

“ _Formerly_ Entitled,” he corrects her as he steps from the shadows of the stairwell, out into the glow of the buildings around them.

Jupiter only realises how still Caine has gone when the wind picks up and rustles his feathers again, a shifting susurrus. It takes her a few more moments to see why.

Lord Raleigh Becket, formerly Entitled – and what does that even _mean_ – is human. Blond and fair and very visibly built beneath the gauze-like tunic that starts with a fitted collar around his throat in gunsteel blue, a filigree pattern in gold matching the sheen of his hair. There’s a mark on his left shoulder – a brand much like the Splicer mark that Caine and Stinger carry, but it’s larger, round, and incorporated into a tattoo that spreads down his bicep and halfway across his chest.

But it’s his face that shocks Jupiter.

It’s an older face, human, more clearly defined in the planes of cheek and brow and chin. There’s no beard, more lines about the face, and the nose isn’t quite right. But, given the differences between human and Splice, Raleigh Becket is a fair rendering of Caine Wise.

Or perhaps it’s the other way around.

“We were 99% sure that your lycantant was Spliced of Raleigh’s genestamp,” Mako Mori says.

Jupiter finds her tongue somewhere and manages, “Only 99%?”

**Author's Note:**

> So. This all came about because my brain spent the first fifteen minutes of Caine Wise's appearance screeching that it was Raleigh Becket, space-wolf military guy - and yes, Caine's reaction to Jupiter is pretty much Raleigh's reaction to Mako without the dog-genes angle. However, if we smush PR timelines with JA, then Mako is really only 10 years old at this point in canon (and Raleigh's, what, 17?) which means she's no help to Jupiter Jones, intergalactic Queen Of Everything who is also Totally Clueless about the universe and How To Fight Space Capitalism. Enter, instead, Mako Mori, Entitled Recurrence who was found and snuck off Earth by Stacker Pentecost back in the 1995 Kobe earthquake (the goons of Balem Abrasax, again) and taught about her Entitled rights and responsibilities - but who's been looking for a way to stop Harvesting ever since she realised what the Elixir of Life was made from. She has the know-how and a little power, but Jupiter (as the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax) has big-huge-massive leverage.
> 
> TOGETHER, THEY FIGHT ~~CRIME~~ SPACE CAPITALISM!
> 
> (And yes, my muse tossed out the idea of an epic, entitled _Jupiter In Eclipse_ , Part II of a trilogy, where Part III is entitled _Jupiter Regnant_ , except the plotting got messy like you would not believe.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A Stake In Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102275) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)




End file.
